Forbidden Paradise
by Dame en Rouge
Summary: "- Está bem, então. – disse ele, e Sakura pareceu surpresa por tê-lo convencido a ajudá-la naquela ideia maluca. Kakashi aproximou-se ainda mais dela, e recomeçou num tom rouco e baixo: - Mas você entende que a única maneira de se aprender a foder é na pratica, não é? (...) Ela limitou-se a assentir com um balançar positivo e tímido de cabeça." KakaSaku. Hentai, hentai, hentai! ;p
1. Aquele do prólogo

_Oi, gente linda! \o/ como vocês estão?_

_Tive a ideia da fic e me amarrei, mas fiquei super insegura sobre postar..._

_A galera que shippa KakaSaku sabe que eles são um casal que transborda química e tensão sexual (e eu tive uma ideia só um pouco safada *apanha*) então estou avisando que se trata de uma rated-M, com um 'm' beeeem grande e em negrito UAHSUAHSUA. Só quero deixar claro que não é minha intenção ofender ninguém, no conteúdo você vai encontrar cenas de sexo explícito, palavrões e etc. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, passei longe de inventar uma coisa tão perfeita como o Kakashi u.u_

_Whatever... Hope you enjoy :3_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sakura bufou enquanto tomava mais um gole da garrafa de sake a sua frente. O pub ao seu redor enchia-se gradualmente de ninjas e civis, ansiosos por um pouco de diversão naqueles tempos em que se procurava esquecer as feridas deixadas pela guerra. Mas a Haruno encontrava-se sozinha numa mesa num cantinho escuro da casa, absorta em seus pensamentos.

Ela estava... Frustrada.

A palavra que melhor definia seu estado de espírito era essa. Não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão errado com ela a ponto de não permiti-la fazer _aquilo_ que todos adultos faziam.

Ino iria matá-la quando soubesse que ela tinha estragado tudo em mais um encontro. Por Kami, pensou exasperada, nem mesmo o álcool a ajudava! Já tinha tentado beber a ponto de perder todo controle sobre si... Como resultado, dormiu antes do rapaz tirar-lhe o sutiã. Tentou não beber nada, e manter-se sóbria... Dispensou o rapaz antes deles se beijarem. Tentou também beber comedidamente, a ponto de ficar levemente alegre... Mas acabou passando do limite e indo embora cambaleante ao lado de Naruto, contando-lhe como estava difícil ceder _sua flor_, em palavras da própria rosada para o loiro, e passou, em seguida, a narrar-lhe suas tentativas fracassadas de ir pra cama com quem quer que fosse. Naquela noite, Naruto lamentou seu noivado com Hinata _duramente_.

As tentativas não paravam por aí. Ela conseguia fazer tudo errado enquanto estava com garotos. Desde usar sua super força em locais de extrema sensibilidade masculina à se comportar de maneira, no mínimo, extremamente vergonhosa. No apartamento de Kiba, com seus sentidos nublados pelo álcool, ela havia decidido agir como Akamaru para deixar o clima entre eles mais amigável. Latindo, uivando, rosnando e mordendo o shinobi. A gota d'água foi o fato de ela decidir que precisava fazer xixi... no tapete. Sakura quase chorou com a lembrança, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a mesa a sua frente.

Por que não conseguia simplesmente ter uma noite de aventuras, desfrutando de um corpo masculino que a levasse um mundo até então desconhecido de pura luxuria? Perguntava-se batendo a cabeça contra o tampo da mesa. Estava nessa empreitada com a ajuda de Ino há pelo menos dois meses. Precisava disso pra se redescobrir como a mulher que se tornara, não mais como a criança que havia se guardado inutilmente para alguém que a desprezou por toda a vida e agora estava morto.

x

x

- Sakura? – ouviu uma voz masculina rouca chamando-a àquela realidade tão cruel. Ela levantou a cabeça o mais devagar que pode, dando a sua pessoa um ar de derrota e fragilidade digna de pena.

- Sensei? – ela perguntou de volta, olhando a figura masculina que a fitava calmamente e sentava na cadeira a sua frente. Kakashi sorriu para ela com o olho plissado.

- Você está bem? Estive te observando por alguns momentos e notei certo ar de desespero em suas feições. – falou ele para a moça, num tom mais lento que o normal, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Sakura sabia que ele não estava. Kakashi não se preocupava com nada no mundo, era seu jeito de levar a vida. Além do mais, fazia meses que eles não se viam, estavam sempre ocupados demais com suas respectivas responsabilidades na reconstrução de Konoha. Mas ele parecia estar, e naquele momento devia bastar. Ela pegou a garrafa de sake e deu vários goles a partir do gargalo. Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços em seguida e Sakura abriu um sorriso intoxicado.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? Tenho certeza que posso te ajudar. – disse, prestativo.

O sorriso dela se alargou gradativamente. Talvez ele realmente pudesse _ajudá-la_. Ino tinha dito tantas vezes que daria qualquer coisa pra dormir com ele, quem sabe Sakura conseguisse.

x

x

- Não, Sakura. – Respondeu Kakashi de maneira enfática. Era a terceira vez seguida que ele respondia da mesma maneira. O que ela estava pensando, afinal? Que ela estava bêbada era nítido, mas chegar àquele ponto...

Ele estava sentado naquela mesa com sua ex-aluna há uma hora e meia. Cada minuto depois que se ofereceu a ajudá-la tinha sido mais estranho que o anterior. Sentia que tinha passado uma linha imaginaria, que cogitava ser intransponível até então. Chegava a se sentir sujo por não ter interrompido o discurso de Sakura sobre como estava difícil acertar com um homem. Ele podia ter interrompido, _deveria_ tê-lo feito... mas de um jeito que não conseguia explicar, ele ficou curioso. Contudo, naquele momento estava total e completamente arrependido pelo rumo que aquela conversa toda havia tomado.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei, você prometeu que ia me ajudar! – Sakura disse, deixando um biquinho de desanimo se formar em seus lábios.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Sakura. Não está pensando nas consequências do que está pedindo.

Sakura bufou e olhou feio para ele. Estava bem mais difícil convencê-lo do que sua mente embriagada pensou que seria.

- Você não entende que só você pode me ajudar? – perguntou num tom que beirava o desespero.

O Hatake pensou se estaria num daqueles sonhos estranhos e vergonhosos em que se faz sexo com uma pessoa do seu dia-a-dia como forma de escape para controlar um tesão subconsciente. Ele nunca tinha se imaginado numa situação daquela com Sakura. Pelo menos não até aquele momento... Ele mal havia percebido quando ela tinha deixado de ser uma criança, mas, de fato, olhando suas coxas descobertas pelo vestido preto e seu decote ligeiramente fora do lugar, ela era uma mulher agora.

- Você me ensinou como controlar meu chakra com perfeição. – começou novamente a rosada, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios não ortodoxos. - Me ensinou a controlar a minha mente e perceber que sou muito boa com genjutsus... E, principalmente, me ensinou a não abandonar um amigo quando ele precisa de você! Por que não pode me ensinar a fazer tudo certo na cama com um cara? – questionou, utilizando um tom mais alto do que o recomendável num lugar tão cheio, se tratando de um assunto tão delicado como aquele era.

Ela estava conseguindo ser uma bêbada dotada de faculdades mentais surpreendentes. Kakashi passou a duvidar se ela estaria realmente bêbada. Segundos depois se lembrou de que era também uma pupila de Tsunade, e se alguém entendia de ficar alcoolizado e parecer sóbria, a Hokage era essa pessoa. O shinobi se ajeitou na cadeira, aproximando seu corpo do dela. Estava na hora de mudar de estratégia, Sakura era mais teimosa que Naruto quando desejava. Ela não queria aquilo de verdade, não estava pensando de fato nos dois _juntos_, fazendo _aquilo_ que ela estava propondo. A Haruno fugiria de medo quando ele se mostrasse disposto.

- Está bem, então. – disse ele, e Sakura pareceu surpresa por tê-lo convencido a ajudá-la naquela ideia maluca. Kakashi aproximou-se ainda mais dela, e recomeçou num tom rouco e baixo: - Mas você entende que a única maneira de se aprender a foder é _na pratica_, não é?

Sakura engoliu em seco e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Sentiu a bochecha já corada pelo álcool esquentar ainda mais. Imaginou seu corpo contra o de Kakashi num movimento rítmico e luxurioso. Totalmente despidos e suados. Tencionou desistir naquele segundo, completamente envergonhada pela aquela proposta indecente a uma figura tão significativa em sua infância como Kakashi era. Mas não o fez. Com o olhar fixo num ponto a sua frente, limitou-se a assentir com um balançar positivo e tímido de cabeça.

Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente e deu um sorriso discreto pela reação dela. Estava indo mais longe do que ele imaginou, calculara que era teria saído correndo depois de sua primeira investida. Por algum motivo sacana tinha gostado e repreendeu-se mentalmente por isso. Ele se levantou da cadeira posta à frente da de Sakura e a locomoveu para que ficasse ao lado dela. Sakura sentiu mais um arrepio inconveniente transpassar sua espinha.

- Hmm, ótimo. – recomeçou ele, num tom ainda mais baixo que o anterior, permitido pela distancia agora reduzida entre eles. – Já que vou te fazer esse favor, te ensinar a tocar e ser tocada, precisamos estabelecer algumas regras pra que isso não saia do controle...

Era justo, não era? Se fossem de fato fazer isso, regras eram necessárias. Sakura não sabia por que seu coração estava tão descontrolado, e sua mente tão nublada com pensamentos que rivalizavam entre o prosseguir com essa história que beirava a perversão, ou desistir e permanecer nesse estado de espírito deplorável que ela se encontrava até o momento em que o ninja sentou em sua mesa. Naquele momento, ela não se importava mais com onde estava, com as pessoas ao redor, nem com o fato de que trabalharia cedo pela manhã e começava a ficar tarde, apenas que os próximos momentos poderiam mudar sua vida pra sempre.

- Quanta demora, Sakura-_chan, _para se responder uma coisa tão simples... Se quiser, desistimos agora e esquecemos essas coisas que foram ditas.

Kakashi afastou o corpo com um sorriso triunfante por baixo da mascara.

- Não! – ela respondeu, dois segundos depois, de maneira quase firme. Quase. – Não vou desistir, quando começamos? – perguntou, desafiadoramente com seus olhos verdes nos olhos de Kakashi, um aberto e o outro fechado.

O Hatake deu um suspiro profundo. Que garota teimosa!

- Antes de tudo, você tem que aprender a ter calma e não atropelar as coisas. A pressa estraga os melhores momentos, e tenho certeza de que você se lembrará disso na nossa aula de preliminares. – o shinobi disse num tom sacana e deu uma risadinha. – Primeiro as regras, Sakura.

Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, sentindo o efeito do álcool ficar mais distante de sua mente.

- Manda ver, _sensei_.

Ele precisava pegar pesado agora. Talvez os dois nunca mais pudessem reatar o laço fraterno que havia entre eles. Talvez não conversassem mais depois disso. Ok, talvez eles não fossem conseguir ficar num mesmo ambiente nunca mais. Mas aquelas palavras que sairiam de sua boca eram necessárias, ou ele teria que dar uma aula que poderia facilmente ser enquadrada no roteiro do seu amado Icha-Icha e caso descobertas, comprometer sua reputação na vila para sempre.

- Se qualquer uma das regras for quebrada, não haverá mais aulas e será como se elas nunca tivessem existido. – Sakura limitou-se a assentir, estava ansiosa com os rumos que a conversa estava tomando. - Regra número um: nada, absolutamente nada do que acontecer entre nós dois será contado a qualquer outra pessoa. Nunca, em hipótese alguma. Será um segredo nosso. E só falaremos sobre isso quando estivermos a sós. – preconizou sério, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Concordo. – ela respondeu. Era uma regra muito importante, seria difícil esconder de Ino, mas extremamente necessário. Tudo que a amiga tinha de bonita, tinha de fofoqueira, e ela não queria imaginar que tipo de coisa poderia acontecer caso fossem pegos realizando atividades extracurriculares daquele teor.

- Regra número dois: a palavra 'não' é inexistente no nosso vocabulário de aula. Se eu disser, você faz, sem questionamentos.

Kakashi sentiu vontade de rir ao se ouvir dizendo aquelas palavras ridículas e a reação inconformada imediata de Sakura, mas se conteve. Ela nunca aceitaria aquilo, ninguém com um pingo de consciência aceitaria. O shinobi observou com divertimento a rosada abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, tencionando argumentar, porém, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Você é egocêntrico e ridículo. –disse ela exasperada e com uma enorme carranca. Kakashi se preparava pra dizer que ainda estava em tempo de desistir, quando ela completou: - Concordo.

Ele ficou sem reação por um momento, olhando-a meio inconformado e vendo-a sorrir falsamente. Teve um mal pressentimento de que acabariam realmente pelados numa cama.

- Regra número três... – ele voltou a falar momentos depois, parecendo pensativo. – O ritmo das aulas, os métodos utilizados e os locais onde acontecerão, serão estabelecidos por mim. Na hora que eu achar adequado e da maneira que eu achar que devemos proceder. Por agora, ponho que usaremos o meu apartamento ou a sua casa. – terminou num tom autoritário, frisando com frequência a palavra 'eu'.

- Mas eu moro com meus pais. – disse ela num tom baixinho.

- O silencio muitas vezes é fundamental e eu diria que pode ser excitante. – ele percebeu que Sakura se preparava para argumentar. - Qual é a regra numero dois? – perguntou ele, impaciente.

- Nós não estamos em aula, seu ditador!

- Quem decide isso sou eu. E **eu **digo que essa é a aula número um. – e abriu um sorriso presunçoso logo em seguida.

- Você está se aproveitando de mim, isso não é justo! – ela resmungou de cara fechada.

- Mas isso é obvio, preciso ganhar alguma coisa com essa história toda. Você não perde por esperar quando eu realmente for me aproveitar de você. – respondeu num tom sórdido, e esperou um tapa na cara, que, contudo não veio. Sakura realmente estava disposta a fazer aquilo. Kakashi a observou por um minuto inteiro, ela estava de olhos bem fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior. O cenário estava se armando cada vez mais, restava saber quem teria a sanidade de desistir primeiro.

- Concordo. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o com os orbes ardendo em chamas.

Naquele instante, olhando no arder das chamas verdes dos olhos de Sakura, Kakashi soube que ela não desistiria, era o fogo da determinação. Ele estava realmente encrencado, não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma regra, tinha sido o mais canalha e sujo possível, apesar disso Sakura ainda estava ali, levemente embriagada e irremediavelmente disposta a seguir com aquilo.

- Ótimo. – falou ele, colocando a mão na cadeira de Sakura logo em seguida e virando-a para que ficassem frente a frente, ela sentiu que seu coração saltaria pela garganta a qualquer momento. – Para que nossa aula número um não seja esvaziada de ensinamentos sexuais, que é o que você tanto quer... – ele estava levemente irritado. – Então comecemos. Geme pra mim. – ele ordenou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- O que?

- Gemidos são extremamente importantes num ato sexual, é complemente excitante perceber o quão gostoso está para o seu parceiro. Além do mais, tenho certeza que você não ficará confortável se nossa primeira aula tenha a minha mão dentro da sua calcinha.

Sakura corou fortemente. Kakashi estava agindo de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto antes, estava sendo um completo dominador, imbecil, arrogante... E ela estava excitada. Talvez quisesse que a mão dele estivesse em sua calcinha naquele segundo.

- As pessoas vão ouvir. – ela rebateu e ele levantou os ombros como se não se importasse. Ela já estava ficando irritada, será que socá-lo era contra as malditas regras dele? Ela olhou ao redor e ninguém parecia sequer notar que estavam ali, mas ela não conseguiria. Ela queria fazer certo daquela vez.

Kakashi percebeu a luta interna da garota e se levantou num segundo, assustando-a.

- Ficar a vontade também é importante, vamos lá pra fora.

E ela pôs-se a segui-lo no meio da multidão, pela saída do pub, até uma rua sem iluminação não muito longe, apenas afastada da aglomeração de pessoas. Sakura sentia o sangue em suas veias correr dez vezes mais rápido que o comum quando Kakashi parou de andar. Ele se virou na direção dela e a puxou pelo pulso para perto de si, colocando-a entre seu corpo e o muro.

O primeiro gemido foi quase automático pela situação em que se encontravam. Saiu em meio a sua respiração descompassada, e Kakashi soltou uma palavra de incentivo.

Seria errado se ela pensasse nele pra conseguir uma motivação e gemer como ele queria ouvir? Errado ou não, ela não conseguiu pensar em outra pessoa. Sons indistintos e roucos foram saindo de sua boca, junto com frases curtas de incentivo para que ele supostamente continuasse.

- Hmmm... Yeah, assim...

- Chama meu nome. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e ela sentiu sua perna fraquejar.

- Vai, Kakashi, mais... Hmmm...

E quando o shinobi percebeu, estava com uma mão segurando-a fortemente pela cintura fina e com o antebraço apoiado no muro atrás dela, com um volume extremamente desconfortável no meio das pernas. Pressionou seu corpo contra ela e a parede, deixando evidente o tamanho de sua excitação para a garota. Sakura sentia o corpo todo tremer e gemer não lhe parecia mais encenação.

- Sensei... – ela chamou baixinho e Kakashi foi obrigado a controlar-se para não ser de fato merecedor de tais gemidos. Ele fechou as duas mãos em forma de punho e se afastou devagar.

Não esperava uma intensidade tão forte num momento de tão pouco como aquele. Eles tinham um combinado, eles tinham regras e agora eles tinham tesão.

- Foi... razoável seu desempenho. Amanhã, as dez no meu apartamento. Não se atrase. – ele falou com a voz levemente embargada e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando uma Sakura trêmula, apoiada contra o muro pra trás, e incerta sobre se conseguiria achar o caminho de volta pra casa.

Entretanto, uma coisa era certa em sua mente anuviada, ela estaria invariavelmente no apartamento de Kakashi no dia seguinte.

* * *

_E aí, galerinha, o que acharam da ideia? _

_Alguém duvida que essa fic pega fogo? hahahahaha :9_

_Se você chegou até aqui, não custa ir ali no quadradinho e deixar um comentário lindo, né? Pode ser bem simples, só dizendo se curtiu ou não. De verdade, não sei se vou continuar a história, como eu disse, to super insegura com relação a ela, e tempo não é uma coisa que esteja sobrando no meu dia a dia. Se tiver afim de saber se o Kakashi vai ser um bom professor, se eles vão ser pegos fazendo coisinhas ou qualquer coisa que tenha parecido bacana na história, comenta, vai?!_

_Se eu decidir por continuar, os capítulos serão postados as sextas (aleatória, de acordo com o desenvolvimento da história na minha cabecinha perva), por que não pode ser coincidência sexta com SEX :p_

_Beeeeeijos, beijos!_

_Dame ;)_


	2. Aquele do strip-tease

_Heeey, babies :3 i'm back! hahahaha_

_Fiquei imensamente feliz com as reviews de vocês, e bem, quero agradecer, de verdade *-* _

_Aah, só um aviso, a fic não ta sendo betada, então se você achar possíveis erros, peço mil perdões, e eu JURO que não sou analfabeta (sou quase) UHSUAHSU _

_Sem muito papo, bora pro capítulo? ;D_

_****__Disclaimer__: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, passei longe de inventar uma coisa tão perfeita como o Kakashi u.u_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aquele do strip-tease**

Nas primeiras horas de trabalho do dia seguinte, Sakura sentia como se seu corpo e sua mente fossem peças separadas. Conversou com Shizune ao chegar ao hospital, mas não se lembrava exatamente da conversa. Atendeu pacientes automaticamente, sendo que enquanto de sua mão emanava chakra, sua mente mantinha-se muito longe dali.

Ela não tinha certeza sobre se aquelas coisas com Kakashi haviam acontecido realmente. Talvez tivesse sonhado. Um sonho estranho, perturbador e extremamente rico em detalhes. Ela tinha tido mesmo coragem de pedir a Kakashi que a ensinasse a fazer sexo? Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Mas o que mais a confundia era o fato de Kakashi ter aceitado. Ele aceitaria uma coisa dessas fora de um sonho erótico? Ela não conseguia crer que sim.

- Sakura? – a garota foi tirada de seus devaneios. Ino tinha o tom impaciente e gesticulava com a mão na frente de seu rosto. Sakura sorriu amarelo para a amiga, que se sentava a sua frente. – Espero que essa distração toda seja reflexo da sua noite maravilhosa ao lado daquele gostosão do Ikki!

A rosada fez uma careta confusa com tal referencia, e acabou por entregar que, de fato, Ikki não era o motivo de sua desatenção.

- Não exatamente. – ela respondeu evasiva para a loira. Precisava pensar rápido e arrumar um desculpa, por que sabia que Ino a pressionaria até conseguir o menor dos detalhes, e bem, Sakura não queria quebrar as regras antes mesmo de o jogo começar efetivamente. – Não tem a ver com o Ikki, nem com qualquer homem, tive problemas no hospital hoje cedo. – adiantou-se na falsa explicação, antes que a Yamanaka pudesse perguntar.

- Por que diabos você deu pra trás dessa vez, ao invés de simplesmente... _dar_? – Ino perguntou, levemente irritada. Sakura era um caso perdido.

- Ele... estava... fedendo. Não consegui deixar ele me tocar.

Ino cerrou os olhos, desconfiada. Não era uma mentira completa, mas também não era uma verdade absoluta. Sakura aproveitou que naquele momento um garçom passava perto da mesa onde estavam sentadas e o chamou, fazendo o pedido de seu almoço e aproveitando para mudar o foco da conversa.

x

Quando voltou para o hospital, a Haruno pediu para não ser incomodada, a não ser em caso de urgência.

Após se convencer que verdadeiramente ela havia tido um _momento _com seu antigo sensei no pub, Sakura passou a tarde pensando se iria ao apartamento dele naquela noite. Ela tinha sentido uma coisa nova com o corpo dele colado ao seu. Uma coisa que ela nunca tinha sentido com nenhum homem antes, um formigamento no ventre, juntamente com o coração descompassado. Claro, com exceção de Sasuke, mas com o Uchiha não havia o magnetismo físico que se manifestou com Kakashi, não se tratava de um sentimento infantil, afinal. Muitíssimo pelo contrário.

Ela queria aquilo. Queria ficar tão boa na cama quanto Ino dizia ser, queria se sentir totalmente dona do seu corpo, descobrir o que a fazia sentir mais prazer, causar mais prazer. Como médica, ela tinha plena ciência dos benefícios do sexo, tinha lido milhões de vezes sobre todos os hormônios envolvidos, as descargas de serotonina, oxitocina e endorfinas envolvidas no realizar daquela atividade milenar. Queria, principalmente, toda a felicidade acarretada, que tanto ouviu falar. Faltava no seu mundo algo que não sabia explicar, algo que esperava encontrar ali.

Por outro lado, sua consciência insistia que Kakashi não era a pessoa certa para lhe proporcionar tudo aquilo. Ele e Naruto eram uma espécie prolongamento de sua família. Era completamente errado, do ponto de vista moral e ético, era subversivo, poderia até ser considerado incesto, e se ela fosse uma pessoa normal, deveria lhe parecer asqueroso. Mas a sensação de meramente imaginar Kakashi a tocando era o exato oposto. Era emocionante, instigante, fazia suas mãos tremerem e uma espécie de ansiedade se apoderar de seu estômago.

Era tão ilícito ela se permitir aquilo? Sakura se convenceu de que não era. Além do mais, ela não teria uma relação profunda com o copynin, seria puramente aprendizado, alguém com quem ela praticaria por um tempo limitado, apenas para adquirir confiança. A médica olhou no relógio e notou que a hora de seu plantão havia acabado. Com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto, pôs-se no caminho de sua casa.

x

x

Kakashi acordou tarde naquele dia. Havia voltado de uma missão longa há dois dias, teria mais alguns dias de folga antes de retornar as suas atividades como ninja. Tinha ido dormir praticamente ao amanhecer, a tarefa de fechar os olhos e cair no mundo dos sonhos nunca havia lhe parecido tão complexa. Sakura não saia de sua cabeça, com aqueles malditos olhos verdes e aquele maldito cheiro adocicado que emanava de sua pele. Permanecer em seu apartamento não o estava ajudando a se sentir melhor pelo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Optou por ir treinar.

Por que não tinha simplesmente levantado da droga da mesa do pub e mandado Sakura dormir quando aquela história começou? Desde quando ele era um doente que se aproveitava de sua aluna enquanto ela estava bêbada?

Tais perguntas martelavam sua cabeça com a mesma frequência que ele socava o tronco a sua frente. Escolheu treinar taijutsu, não exigia muita concentração e era extremamente doloroso quando forçado.

O Hatake perdeu a conta de quantas horas ficou ali, quando se decidiu por ir embora, já era noite. Seu corpo estava esgotado, completamente suado, e tinha certeza de ter quebrado o dedo médio da mão direita. Ele não sabia se queria voltar pra casa. Achava que Sakura não teria coragem de procura-lo sóbria, mas existia a hipótese, e ele estava em duvida se queria arriscar. Definitivamente não podiam continuar com aquela estupidez. Insensato, imoral, irresponsável, e provavelmente ilegal. Kakashi havia cogitado procura-la no hospital e dizer que aquelas 'aulas' nunca iriam acontecer, mas Sakura era uma garota prudente e perceberia sozinha. Ou era pra isso que ele torcia.

x

x

Quando eram nove horas, Sakura estava de banho tomado, sentada em sua cama, vestindo seu pijama favorito, abraçada com sua pelúcia mais fofinha e com um desconforto imensurável em seu peito. Seus pensamentos voavam e ela não conseguia decidir se iria até o apartamento do shinobi dos cabelos prateados. Havia mudando de ideia umas trinta vezes desde que chegou em casa. Naquele momento ela se considerava não mais um ser humano, mas um aglomerado de duvidas perturbador. Se ela fosse até ele, como ele reagiria? O que ele faria quando ela chegasse? Eles fariam sexo naquele dia, ou ele ensinaria algo mais brando primeiro? Eles se beijariam? Ela veria o rosto dele finalmente?

A rosada respirou fundo, e seu corpo começou a se movimentar sem que ela tivesse certeza de ter mandado. A única maneira de descobrir a respostas de todas aquelas questões era indo até ele, invariavelmente. Não se perdoaria se perdesse aquela oportunidade, além do mais, não poderia olha-lo nos olhos novamente se aquela situação entre eles não fosse esclarecida. Ele era adulto e ela também era, precisavam, no mínimo, conversar.

A questão que passou a assombra-la no segundo seguinte, foi a lingerie que colocaria.

x

x

Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que Kakashi saira do banho. Ele enrolava pacientemente uma faixa que prendia seu dedo machucado aos outros. Contudo, sua atenção estava focada na figura atrás da porta de seu apartamento. Ele não precisava vê-la para saber que ela estava lá, ele podia sentir seu chakra a muitos metros de distância. Diferentemente de qualquer outro, ele imaginava o chakra de Sakura num tom entre o rosa e o branco, suave e extremamente reconhecível. Ele sabia que não era dessa cor, pois já havia o visto emanando das mãos da médica durante procedimentos de cura, mas nada lhe tiraria a ideia de que era rosado da mente. O plano era manda-la embora da maneira mais educada possível assim que ela decidisse bater na porta.

Finalmente ouviu-se uma batida, não tímida como o ninja havia suposto que seria, mas decidida e ressonante. Eram dez horas e dois minutos. Ele se levantou calmamente do sofá em direção à porta, abrindo-a no momento seguinte. Sakura deu um sorriso tenso ao avista-lo, e Kakashi retribuiu com seu sorriso característico. Ela não pode deixar de notar que o shinobi vestia uma regata azul que terminava com a máscara - sem a bandana de Konoha -, um moletom preto largo, os cabelos rebeldes estavam levemente molhados e o apartamento inundado com o inebriante cheiro de Kakashi. Ela vestia uma regata preta justa e um short rosa curto, que usava pra treinar quando era verão em Konoha. O Hatake anotou mentalmente, em letras garrafais, que ela possuía coxas divinas.

- Hm... quer entrar? – ele ofereceu, e Sakura pareceu aliviada. O plano já havia dado errado, mas olhá-la daquela maneira trazia-lhe certo um conforto, ele era homem, afinal, ainda que sua consciência insistisse em acusa-lo de ser um completo filho da puta.

Ela respondeu um educado 'obrigada' e Kakashi permitiu sua passagem pela porta. Será que dava tempo de fugir ainda? O coração de Sakura batia tão rápido que ela jurava que ele poderia ouvi-lo.

- Por que demorou em bater na porta? – perguntou o Hatake, num tom dissimuladamente inocente. Sentou-se no sofá e indicou que ela sentasse também. As esperanças de que ele não tivesse percebido aquele deslize morreram imediatamente.

- Eu... não... lembrava qual era o seu apartamento. Não queria incomodar os vizinhos. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso falso. Kakashi sorriu pela mentira rápida, não tinha sido das piores, ele deixaria passar.

- Não achei que você fosse vir.

- Nem eu... – ela respondeu mais para si do que para ele. Notou naquele instante que Kakashi tinha a mão enfaixada. – O que você fez aí? – indagou com um timbre preocupado.

Obviamente ela não deixaria aquilo passar despercebido.

- Machuquei enquanto treinava hoje mais cedo. – e deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

- Posso? – ela lhe estendeu a mão, e Kakashi, levemente contrariado, teve que se aproximar dela no sofá para depositar sua mão machucada sobre a dela.

Agora com certeza ele podia ouvir seu coração completamente descompassado. Sakura ignorou o fato de que suas mãos tremiam e desenrolou calmamente os dedos cobertos. Ela fez uma careta pra ele, como a de uma mãe olhando o machucado no joelho de seu filho travesso. Seu dedo médio estava luxado, e possivelmente trincado.

- Por que você não foi ao hospital ver isso? – questionou e passou a emanar chakra sobre a contusão, pra decepção de Kakashi, ele ainda não era rosado. O copynin murmurou qualquer coisa sobre odiar hospitais, e Sakura rolou os olhos. – Já acabei, Sr-eu-sou-uma-criança-que-odeia-hospitais.

Kakashi riu baixinho e agradeceu, pensando que ter uma médica particular era uma coisa muito bacana. Ainda mais se essa médica tivesse as coxas de Sakura.

- Eu vou fazer um chá. – ele disse e logo em seguida se levantou, tirando sua mão agora saudável do contato com a garota.

Até que as coisas não estavam tão estranhas, era _só_ ela não pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido e sobre o que podia acontecer, que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Kakashi entrou na cozinha, Sakura pulou do sofá e pôs-se a analisar o apartamento. Não era um apartamento pequeno, como muitos que ela estava visitando, visando morar sozinha. Tentou bisbilhotar o quarto, mas a porta estava fechada. A sala era espaçosa, na decoração havia um sofá de três lugares, uma poltrona e uma mesa de centro. Tinha ainda uma estante cheia de livros e pergaminhos organizados, duas kunais e um porta-retratos com a foto do time sete. Sakura sentiu uma coisa estranha ao olhar a foto do seu antigo time, mas a sensação se dissipou quando ela percebeu que havia um livro destacado dos demais. Um livro laranja, com um símbolo vermelho de proibido em destaque. Ela deu uma breve olhada em direção à cozinha, e nem sinal de Kakashi.

Apanhou rapidamente o livro e sentou-se no sofá, ansiosa. Analisou a figura da capa e logo percebeu que havia uma página marcada. Abriu imediatamente o livro na marcação feita provavelmente por Kakashi, e começou a ler as palavras ali escritas. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca levemente entreaberta, ela falou alto suficiente para que o Hatake ouvisse:

- É melhor você trazer o sake, ao invés do chá, sensei!

Kakashi ponderou aquelas palavras e percebeu que concordava invariavelmente. Desligou a água que esquentava no fogão, e passou a procurar a garrafa de sake que ele sabia existir, apesar de não ser acostumado a beber sozinho em casa. Antes de se dirigir a sala ao encontro de sua 'ex futura aluna', optou por beber para ganhar certa coragem, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com ela. Quer dizer, ele não tinha ideias sensatas e politicamente corretas sobre o que fazer com ela.

Sakura não podia negar que Jiraiya tinha habilidade na combinação das palavras. Apesar do conteúdo – que Sakura afirmou veementemente para si ser um absurdo – a leitura era fluida e...

- O que você ta fazendo, Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi, entrando de volta na sala com dois copos e uma garrafa de sake nas mãos, a garota deu um pulo de susto e o livro saltou de suas mãos, caindo ao seu lado no sofá.

- Nada! – ela respondeu cinicamente, colocando o livro na mesinha de centro e cruzando os braços com força logo em seguida.

Ele sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve, teve uma ideia mais pertinente ao momento do que simplesmente rir. Ele se aproximou e se sentou, entregando um copo para ela, já cheio de sake.

- Que parte você estava lendo?

- Hm?

Kakashi não repetiu, ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido, limitou-se a dar um suspiro prolongado, mostrando-se puramente entediado. Sakura sentiu seu rosto queimar, e escolheu por ingerir todo o conteúdo do copo em sua mão. O líquido desceu queimando sua garganta. Falar de sexo não deveria ser um problema, já que ela estava ali para bem mais do que aquilo.

- Na parte em que a personagem tira a roupa.

- Você pode explicar melhor que isso. Tira a roupa como?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu vontade de soca-lo por fazer fica-la com tanta vergonha de uma coisa tão besta quanto tirar a roupa, transar não é a única finalidade de alguém que tira as roupas, afinal. Como ele conseguia parecer tão sacana falando de algo bobo como aquilo?

- Ela... estava fazendo um strip-tease.

- É uma excelente ideia, não acha? – ele perguntou retoricamente, e soltou uma risadinha baixa pela cara desesperada que Sakura fez em resposta. – Acho que tirar a roupa é uma ótima aula número dois. Pode começar. – e sorriu-lhe debochadamente por debaixo da máscara azul escura.

Ela queria contestar, mas não tinha um motivo, ela estava ali pra que, de qualquer forma? Além disso, tinham as malditas regras que ele não hesitaria em lembra-la. Ficar sem roupa na frente de outra pessoa sempre foi uma tarefa complicada, ela carregava muitas incertezas com relação as suas formas. Se pensasse demais não faria, assim, levantou-se e tirou a regata que vestia, jogando-a contra Kakashi grosseiramente. Antes, porém, de começar a tirar o short, foi interrompida.

- Para, Sakura. – o shinobi mandou e ela olhou-o confusa, além de extremamente desconfortável. – Nós dois sabemos que você é gostosa e que simplesmente tirar a roupa vai ser suficiente para deixar qualquer homem que esteja com você duro, mas pensei que você quisesse ser a _melhor_. - Ela devia considerar aquilo como um elogio? Ele jogou sua regata de volta pra ela. – Coloca e começa de novo.

Ele conseguia ser insuportável em vários momentos, mas sendo mandão como o senhor feudal do país do fogo, era ainda pior. Ela bufou e colocou a regata de volta.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu não tenho a noite inteira, kunoichi. – falou num tom de divertimento que a irritou ainda mais. Era realmente divertido ver alguém com a personalidade de Sakura se submeter aquele tipo de situação. – Você acabou de ler como se faz, não pode ser tão difícil assim...

Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou. Ele tinha razão nesse ponto, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir. Além do mais, ela tinha assistido três ou quatro aulas de dança no esquadrão ANBU de sedução, ela conseguia fazer aquilo. Procurou com o olhar a parede mais próxima e foi até ela. Kakashi tinha os olhos fixos nela, curioso.

- Como eu posso dançar sem música? – ela questionou. Era uma ótima pergunta, mas não poderia sem um empecilho, ele realmente queria vê-la apenas com a lingerie preta que vestia.

- Eu posso cantar. – ele disse, dando de ombros e se ajeitando na poltrona para observa-la. Sakura riu e concordou com a cabeça. Eles, definitivamente, eram problemáticos. Kakashi começou a emitir o som de um instrumento, ao ritmo de _'you can leave your hat on'_ e Sakura começou a dançar rindo ainda mais.

Ela virou de costas pra ele encostando as mãos espalmadas na parede, e começou um balançar de quadril ritmado. Virando-se de lado, ela passou suas mãos pelos seios, depois pela barriga, chegando a borda regata. Levantou-a deixando a mostra um pedaço da barriga e cobriu-se novamente. Kakashi estava hipnotizado, por um momento se esqueceu de cantar, ouvindo a insatisfação de Sakura no mesmo segundo, retornando no posterior. Não muito tempo depois, a regata da garota voou em sua direção novamente, mas dessa vez ele não ousaria interromper. O sutiã preto adornava perfeitamente os seios de tamanho médio, e cantar agora lhe parecia um esforço de concentração. Viu-se obrigado a abrir o olho detentor do sharingan, para se certificar de que decoraria aquela imagem. Ela se virou de costas novamente, mexendo-se em movimentos dignos de uma felina, e após um tempo que ele não saberia dizer, ela começou a descer o short torturantemente devagar.

Quando a peça tocou no chão, Kakashi rapidamente se aproximou, colando seu corpo ao dela e surpreendendo-a. O coração da garota falhou uma batida e sua respiração desacertada passou a denunciar seu nervosismo. A mão esquerda do shinobi sobrepôs a de Sakura, prensada na parede, enquanto a outra subiu pela frente do corpo da Haruno até o vale entre seus seios, passando a mão sobre o tecido que os cobria delicadamente. A mesma mão desceu por um caminho perigoso pela sua barriga, que teve seu músculo contraído involuntariamente. Ela sentia sua pele queimar sob as mãos do shinobi. Kakashi riu baixinho no ouvido de Sakura, que duvidava conseguir ficar de pé sozinha naquele segundo. Os dedos do copynin delinearam a borda da calcinha preta que ela vestia, contudo, sem adentra-la ele desceu ainda mais, fazendo um carinho suave sobre o sexo da garota. Sakura não conteve um gemido sôfrego que escapou de sua garganta.

- Por que você parou de dançar? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, rente ao ouvido da garota. Sakura sentia o ventre formigar de expectativa, e já não se lembrava de como respirar.

Ela reiniciou a dança num movimento tímido, e ele grudou seu quadril ao dela para ajudá-la. Sakura podia jurar que desmaiaria a qualquer segundo. Senti-lo completamente excitado contra si, pressionando-a pela parte de trás de seu corpo, ao ritmo de uma música inexistente, era a coisa mais deliciosa que ela havia feito em toda sua vida. Agora ela entendia quando Ino falava que ficar excitada era uma sensação inigualável.

A primeira coisa que sentiu quando Kakashi se distanciou foi frio, e logo em seguida, um certo desespero apossou-se de si.

Afastar-se dela tinha sido, definitivamente, a coisa mais difícil feita no ano, talvez na vida toda. Mas era necessário. Ele não podia limitar-se a pensar nele e no tamanho de seu tesão, pensar nela era o que de fato importava. E demoraria mais algumas aulas para o processo _se completar_. Sakura virou de frente para ele devagar, sem ter certeza se conseguiria olha-lo nos olhos.

- Sua calcinha é muito grande. – ele falou, quebrando o silêncio cortante entre eles.

A kunoichi não soube o que responder de imediato. Eles tinham dito um _momento_ ali, a primeira coisa que saia da boca daquele filho da puta era uma crítica a sua calcinha?

- Ótimo, então eu tiro ela também. – respondeu, frustrada.

Kakashi riu da pressa dela, e virou-se de costas rapidamente, evitando olhar para ela.

- Nem pense nisso. A aula acabou. – rebateu e atirou para ela a regata.

Sakura sentiu vontade de socar a cara dele com toda sua força, mas não sobraria muita coisa para a próxima aula, então, limitou-se a xingá-lo mentalmente de todos os adjetivos pejorativos que conseguiu pensar. Kakashi foi em direção à porta da casa e a abriu. Ótimo, agora ele a estava expulsando do apartamento.

- Eu odeio você! – disse ela, passando pela porta com uma carranca estampada no rosto.

- Até eu te dar seu primeiro orgasmo. – retrucou num tom obsceno e fechou a porta logo em seguida.

Sakura ficou completamente imóvel, incrédula. Precisou contar até cinquenta para não derrubar aquela porta e... Respirou fundo. Ela precisava dele, sobre diversos aspectos. Dessa forma, vingar-se de um jeito a não machuca-lo fisicamente era a melhor saída.

Já deitada na cama, descobriu como seria sua vingança; diria que o _amigo_ dele era pequeno demais. Mesmo que não fosse, e ela tinha certeza que não era. Com esse pensamento na cabeça divertindo-a, ela adormeceu.

* * *

_E aí, perverts, curtiram o capítulo? hahahahahaha_

_Kakashi põe moral, fala aí uahauhauah sempre achei ele muito dono de si, inclusive, dos seus desejos sexuais ;p_

_SEXta feira \ooo/ animação total, né não... Só digo que 'you can leave your review on' (?) UASHUSHA péssima, eu sei, mas não custa tentar comover vocês com uma piadinha final xD_

_Beeeijinho pra tooodo mundo que leu até aqui, você é uma linda e mora no meu coração s2_

_Dame ;))_


	3. Aquele da loja de calcinhas

_Heey, tchutchucas! Olha que beleza, hoje é SEXta-feira!_

_Primeiramente, queria pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas a culpa não foi minha hahahaha moro no "interior" e a internet simplesmente sumiu depois de um dia que choveu, e absolutamente ninguém conseguia arrumar essa desgraça. Mas agora voltou (sozinha e.e') e aqui estou eu :D espero que a demora seja recompensada com o capítulo :p_

_Fic não betada, eventuais erros, mil perdões. Vamos lá?!_

___****__Disclaimer__: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, passei longe de inventar uma coisa tão perfeita como o Kakashi u.u_

_Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aquele da loja de calcinhas.**

Ele não tinha certeza do por que havia saído do conforto de seu sofá, interrompido sua leitura diária e ido até a casa dela procurá-la. Talvez por que a leitura estivesse fazendo-o lembrar-se mais deles dois do que dos próprios personagens. Não sabia também, por que havia arrumado o cabelo – ou tentado - em frente ao espelho quando saiu do banho, nem por que tinha passado seu perfume, há muito esquecido no armário do banheiro.

Mesmo sem respostas para a tais perguntas inconvenientes, ali estava Kakashi posicionado sobre o beiral da janela do quarto de Sakura, levemente decepcionado por não encontrá-la. Ele devia ter suposto que ela estaria no hospital, todavia a janela estava parcialmente aberta para entrada de ar, e dali onde ele estava, a visão de uma peça rosa em particular, pendurada por uma gaveta mal fechada o fez ter uma ideia. Um sorriso de canto despontou de seus lábios cobertos pela máscara e ele se viu adentrando o quarto da kunoichi no momento seguinte. Ele seria assassinado, tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que valeria a pena.

x

x

Uma semana sem notícias dele.

Sakura tamborilava os dedos em sua mesa impacientemente, olhando sem ver as folhas de um relatório sobre o quadro de um paciente ANBU que teria que entregar a direção do hospital. Sentia um desconforto que não sabia descrever na região torácica, uma espécie de aperto indissolúvel, permeado de ansiedade. E bem, pouco podia ser feito com relação a isso. Ia contra os seus valores procurá-lo depois dele a ter expulsado de sua casa.

Praticamente.

Sim, ele estava fazendo um favor para ela, mas ela não gostava que isso fosse transparecido o tempo inteiro, duvidava que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo, de alguma forma, contra a vontade dele ou que ele não estivesse gostando nem um pouquinho. Assim, ela decidiu que ele teria que procurá-la, caso contrário... ela não saberia o que fazer. Não ficava tão empolgada em aprender algo desde que iniciou seus estudos médicos com Tsunade anos atrás.

Como se para piorar sua situação, as cenas deles juntos no apartamento de Kakashi insistiam em se repetir na mente da rosada, como uma música infantil irritante que grudava como chiclete em seu subconsciente. Um segundo de distração, e lá estavam elas, dominando seus pensamentos novamente. Era patético sentir seus joelhos bambearem pela mera lembrança do que havia acontecido.

E era exatamente sobre a maneira como as mãos do shinobi percorreram decididamente as curvas de seu corpo que Sakura pensava enquanto transpunha o caminho entre a ala do hospital em que trabalhava e o refeitório, onde tinha seu costumeiro almoço marcado com sua melhor amiga.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente enquanto o assunto era a reforma da floricultura dos Yamanaka e o novo namoradinho da loira. Sakura havia conseguido até mesmo uma trégua de seus pensamentos repetitivos e pervertidos.

- Uh, Testuda... – chamou Ino, engolindo o pedaço de frango que tinha na boca e dando um sorriso animado em seguida. – Conheci um cara que é perfeito pro seu próximo encontro! Ele é alto, bem bonitinho e de fora do nosso círculo de amizades, já que você conseguiu uma péssima fa...

- Eu não estou mais interessada, Porca... – cortou ela a amiga, sentindo um nó se formar em seu estômago ao se lembrar de Kakashi. Sakura empurrou os talheres e percebeu que sua fome havia se esvaído.

- Como não? Decidiu colocar um hábito e virar freira de vez? – questionou a loira acidamente, revirando os olhos azuis.

A Haruno sentiu vontade de responder no mesmo tom de desdém o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Kakashi, mas sabia que não podia, então se limitou a respirar fundo.

- Sua delicadeza me comove, Porquinha... – Ino mostrou a língua para a amiga, fazendo uma careta. – Eu só acho que... se deu errado tantas vezes, é por que não tem que ser assim, sabe?

- Não sei, mas o que eu gostaria de saber é desde quando a minha melhor amiga lê livros de autoajuda.

- Vai se ferrar! – Sakura exclamou, e as duas riram da situação.

- Não quer nem conhecê-lo mesmo? Tem certeza? – perguntou a loira após as risadas cessarem, num tom mais suave. – Ele é uma gracinha!

- Vou pensar... – respondeu a Haruno sorrindo levemente, questionando-se mentalmente pela centésima vez naquele dia onde diabos estava aquele filho da puta mascarado.

x

x

Sakura conversava pacientemente com uma enfermeira, logo após deixar o quarto de um paciente. Ambas analisavam uma prancheta e o semblante da garota era sério, completamente absorta naquilo que fazia. Kakashi notou que ela estava com uma calça _legging_ preta e uma blusa branca simples, por baixo de seu jaleco perfeitamente branco. O copynin gostava de vê-la sem suas roupas ninja, fazia com que ele a visse de forma diferente do habitual, o que, na situação em que se encontravam, era deveras conveniente. O jaleco o havia agradado particularmente, quem sabe ele a fizesse usá-lo numa dessas aulas. A enfermeira deixou-a só, e a Haruno continuou a analisar a prancheta compenetradamente. Kakashi decidiu parar de observa-lá e ir a seu encontro.

x

- Kakashi, entenda uma coisa, eu não vou sair do hospital no meu turno! – falou ela exasperada, deixando o ninja pra trás no corredor.

Kakashi suspirou pacientemente, por sorte, ele tinha reservado a tarde para aquilo. Ela não podia estar brava _só _por que ele tinha colocado ela pra fora de seu apartamento uns dias atrás.

- Tenho três ótimos argumentos. – recomeçou ele, alcançando-a novamente. Ela passava através porta de sua sala, e ele rapidamente a acompanhou, fechando a porta logo atrás de si, enquanto ela se sentava em sua cadeira, com uma careta voltada para o ninja. – Primeiro, eu falei com a Shizune e ela te liberou. – Sakura estreitou os olhos, e ele cruzou os braços encostando-se de lado na porta fechada. – Segundo, se eu me lembro bem, nós temos _regras_, e me dizer 'não', é contra elas... – Sakura cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, sentindo a irritação crescer dentro de si. – E terceiro...

Kakashi não disse mais nada, colocou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou um pedacinho de tecido que estava torcido, arremessando-o na direção da garota. A Haruno rapidamente apanhou, e quando percebeu do que se tratava, sua boca abriu-se automaticamente em descrença, e paralelamente a isso, sentiu a raiva dentro de si transbordar por seus poros.

- Suas calcinhas são _todas_ muito grandes. – ele completou cinicamente, dando de ombros.

Sakura não sabia o que falar primeiro, não sabia nem se conseguiria falar alguma coisa. Sua vontade era simplesmente arrebentar aquela cara mascarada até que não sobrasse uma única ligação entre seus átomos, mas ela não podia. Estava em seu ambiente de trabalho e zelava por sua boa reputação nele. A kunoichi respirou fundo por quase um minuto, fuzilando o shinobi com um olhar assassino tão intenso, que ele teve certeza de que precisaria sair correndo a qualquer segundo.

- O que diabos... – começou ela, interrompendo a frase para inspirar com força o ar, e ele soltou um risinho baixo, preso em sua garganta há alguns minutos. – Você está fazendo com a minha calcinha?

Kakashi esperou alguns segundos para responder, apenas divertindo-se com o conflito interno que a garota travava, dividida entre agredi-lo e manter a paz do hospital.

- Eu passei na sua casa pra te procurar, mas você não estava...

- Então você se sentiu no direito de invadir meu quarto e fuçar na minha gaveta de calcinhas? – perguntou num tom indignado, transbordando acidez.

- Eu sentei na sua mesa num bar e perguntei se você estava bem, você me pediu pra revolver seus problemas sexuais. – afirmou categoricamente. - Acho que eu não sou o único que tem problemas aqui.

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar, só não soube se por vergonha ou por se por raiva, que inacreditavelmente ainda crescia dentro dela. Ela não soube ainda o que responder, aquele filho da puta sempre tinha respostas melhores do que as dela.

- Sua gaveta estava aberta, então eu me lembrei da semana passada... – nessa hora ele lhe lançou um olhar insinuante e a Haruno sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. – Não consegui me conter.

Ela sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra o tampo da mesa, mas se conteve. Imaginá-lo analisando suas calcinhas a deixava extremamente desconfortável, mas já que ela não poderia voltar no tempo para impedi-lo, tinha que lidar com a situação do jeito mais adulto que conseguisse, o que infelizmente não implicava em arrebenta-lo de porrada.

- Calcinhas grandes são confortáveis. – disse ela, em sua própria defesa após alguns momentos, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Kakashi sorriu e meneou positivamente a cabeça. – Então, quando você disse que ia me levar a um lugar...

- Era pra loja de calcinhas.

Sakura revirou os olhos e riu da maneira como ele falou aquilo. Era incrível como tudo parecia simples saindo da boca dele. O que poderia explicar o fato dele ser um ótimo professor. Bem, e ela de fato precisava de lingeries novas, ele estava certo, pra variar.

- E você vai me ajudar a escolher? Não sei se estou psicologicamente preparada pra isso. – disse ela timidamente.

Kakashi achou adorável a maneira como as bochechas da garota combinavam com seus cabelos róseos.

- Não se faça de difícil, vou te ver vestindo todas elas mesmo... E depois _sem_ elas. – falou o shinobi, num tom propositalmente rouco. – É melhor que eu goste, não é? Além do mais, tenho um ótimo gosto.

Sakura sentiu vontade de cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele para todo o sempre, ou simplesmente sofrer um acidente muito sério e entrar em coma por alguns anos. Ainda assim, sentia que teria vergonha de Kakashi quando acordasse. A kunoichi suspirou resignada.

- Eu sou difícil, ok? – disse retoricamente, levantando-se e pendurando o jaleco num gancho ao lado da porta, ficando de frente ao seu sensei. – Você é daqueles que acham que a maior parte de uma calcinha tem que ser a etiqueta, não é?

- Pode apostar... – disse ele logo após abrir a porta da sala de Sakura para que ela passasse.

Sem dúvidas, seria uma tarde peculiar.

x

x

Já era noite quando os dois subiram a rua de Sakura e pararam em frente a casa da moça. Eles discutiam sobre quantas mulheres Genma tinha levado para a cama, sendo que Kakashi defendia que os rumores de terem sido mais do que duzentas eram falsos, e Sakura defendia que eram verdadeiros, já que as duas únicas mulheres que conhecia que não tinham transado com ele eram ela mesma e Hinata. Mas o assunto perdeu o sentido quando finalmente chegaram, e o silêncio se instaurou. A tarde tinha sido divertida, e algo dentro dela não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Você podia ter me contado que não tinham fantasias, nem algemas, nem mesmo provadores lá. – começou ele, com desapontamento na voz.

- Pensei que você fosse mais esperto e soubesse dessas coisas. – respondeu ela, rindo. – Bom, obrigada pela companhia. – completou, esticando a mão para receber a sacola com as peças adquiridas.

Kakashi puxou a sacola impedindo que Sakura a pegasse. A garota estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.

- Não me diga que gostou tanto delas que resolveu ficar pra você...

Ela riu gostosamente, e ele revirou os olhos, entediado.

- A sacola está um pouco pesada... Vou levar pra você até seu quarto. – e apontou para a janela que ainda estava entreaberta.

A garota parou de rir no mesmo momento, e sentiu a taquicardia se instalar em seu peito. Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, Kakashi já estava a meio caminho do quarto dela.

Sakura adentrou sua casa dividida entre correr – correspondendo a sua ansiedade – ou arrastar-se até seu quarto – refletindo a sensação de medo que sentia por tê-lo ali. Passou para cumprimentar seus pais, que viam televisão na sala e subiu para o andar de cima, alegando que tomaria um banho. Ao se deparar com sua porta fechada, não pode deixar de notar que não havia luz proveniente do vão entre ela e o chão, o que provavelmente significava que Kakashi tinha desistido de ficar. Ela respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, adentrando seu aposento em seguida.

Antes, porém, de conseguir alternar a posição da tomada e acender a lâmpada, a garota foi capturada por dois braços fortes, sendo que um deles a impedia de gritar tapando com a mão sua boca, e o outro a envolvia horizontalmente, impossibilitando-a de mexer os braços. Menos de um segundo depois, já sentindo a adrenalina correr por suas veias, a kunoichi preparava-se para oferecer ao invasor toda sua força sobre-humana, quando notou que aquele chakra lhe era familiar. Familiar até demais, assim como o cheiro amadeirado que invadiu suas narinas. Sakura concluiu que o invasor era Kakashi, que agora soltava um risinho abafado pela máscara rente ao ouvido dela. A informação que seu cérebro mandava a seu coração era que ele devia se acalmar, pois não havia perigo. Contudo, seu coração teimoso respondia ao cérebro, que o mais perigoso dos homens estava com o corpo colado ao seu naquele exato momento.

A mão que cobria os lábios de Sakura afrouxou o aperto e desceu de encontro à cintura da médica-nin, em seguida segurou na mão da garota, que tremia levemente. A segunda mão de Kakashi imitou a primeira. Elas guiaram as mãos da garota até os cabelos do ninja, que tinha o corpo junto ao dela. O primeiro pensamento de Sakura foi no quanto eles eram macios, apesar de tão revoltos, e o segundo foi as intenções do copynin com aquele movimento. Kakashi tinha um jeito misterioso de conduzir as situações, talvez por que ela fosse uma garota um tanto quanto ingênua, ou talvez por que seus sentidos ficavam nublados quando ele ficava tão perto. Ainda mais no escuro, quando podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, enquanto passeava com o nariz mascarado pela região.

Sakura não demorou a perceber o propósito daquela posição, quando notou que as mãos do ninja tinham caminho livre para passear por onde quisessem em seu corpo. Antes por cima da blusa, e depois, por baixo do tecido que, na visão do Hatake, inconvenientemente cobria as curvas de sua aluna. A garota se aproveitou do momento e desfez o nó da bandana que cobria o sharingan do Hatake. Se ela tirou uma peça, Kakashi sentiu-se no direito de fazer o mesmo, rapidamente retirando a blusa que a garota vestia. Ela valeu-se da situação e ficou de frente para o shinobi.

O quarto estava tomado pela escuridão, amenizada fracamente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, e mesmo assim, ele parecia tão bonito. Chegava a doer a vontade de beija-lo que sentia naquele segundo. Ela abriu o colete jounin que ele vestia, ainda inseridos naquele ritual torturante, mas antes que conseguisse tirá-lo, Kakashi passou um braço por baixo da bunda da garota, erguendo-a alguns centímetros do chão e caminhou com ela até a cama. Depositou-a com pressa sobre o colchão, e pôs-se a remover as roupas que o atrapalhavam, sobrando apenas a cueca boxer preta e a regata que terminava com a máscara. Sakura assistiu-o com o olhar curioso e o corpo desejoso, tirando também suas roupas sem perder tempo.

Ele tinha fantasiado aquele momento o dia todo, talvez a semana inteira, apenas questionando-se até onde poderia investir naquela noite. Se ele tinha conseguido chegar a uma conclusão era impossível saber, pois nada parecia maior do que a vontade de tê-la para si, contorcendo-se de prazer ao gemer seu nome.

A cama de solteiro impossibilitava que seus corpos ficassem distanciados. Sakura não mandou que seus lábios se colassem aos dele, muito menos Kakashi determinara tal movimento. Mas seus lábios se encontraram, num beijo cálido, curto e, de alguma maneira, entorpecente. O tecido da máscara não foi empecilho para que uma corrente elétrica se espalhasse por seus corpos. As mãos da garota rapidamente foram ao encontro da separação entre o tecido e a pele do Hatake, tencionando tirá-lo de uma vez por todas. Kakashi, contudo, impediu-a, segurando suas mãos.

- Você já ouviu a história do beijo, Sakura? – perguntou num tom rouco e calmo. A garota quase chorou, pois sentiu que o momento havia passado e nunca mais tocaria aqueles malditos lábios.

- Não, sensei. – respondeu ela, resignada, soltando seu corpo na cama.

Ele riu do suspiro beirando o desespero que escapou dos lábios da kunoichi.

- Vou cobrar a mais pela aula de história. – recomeçou ele, presunçoso. Sakura riu, e passou a fita-lo através da escuridão. – Muito tempo atrás, antes dos países terem demarcado suas fronteiras, e possuírem apenas um senhor feudal, o mundo era dividido em vastas propriedades de terra, que se chamavam feudos. Senhores feudais viviam em constantes guerras, ambicionando o domínio do outro. Não havia vilas, mas os ninjas nunca foram mercenários, lutando simplesmente por dinheiro, assim, juravam fidelidade a um único senhor feudal, e defendiam a sua terra e ao seu senhor mesmo que lhe custasse à vida. Havia um ritual de juramento de fidelidade entre senhor feudal e shinobi, que era selado com um beijo. Os antigos acreditavam que o beijo tinha o poder de selar duas almas para a eternidade.

Sakura cogitou primeiramente que Kakashi estava inventando para enrolá-la. Depois, lembrou-se vagamente de uma aula que tinha tido na academia, que contava a história do país do fogo, de um jeito muito similar ao que Kakashi tinha narrado, questionando-se, em seguida, o que aquilo poderia ter de em comum com o beijo. E por fim, quando o shinobi terminou, ela sentiu uma espécie de pânico, com algumas palavras reverberando inconvenientemente em sua mente.

Poder. Selar. Almas. _Eternamente._

Se o intuito era fazê-la nunca mais querer beijar alguém, ele tinha conseguido. Entretanto, ele ainda estava ali, deitado ao seu lado na cama, cheirando incrivelmente bem, e... sendo o Kakashi que ela começava a achar inacreditavelmente irresistível.

- Ainda quer me beijar? – perguntou ele em tom de provocação, e ela não soube o que responder.

- E se nós apenas... – e com isso ela direcionou uma mão para o ventre do shinobi, descendo até encontrar uma elevação considerável entre as pernas dele. – Conhece alguma história para isso, sensei? – e foi a vez dela de questionar, de um jeito pra lá de debochado.

Kakashi soltou a respiração pesadamente, precisando de muita concentração para formar uma frase coerente.

- Isso, kunoichi, é mais antigo do que qualquer história. – respondeu, posicionando sua mão sobre a dela, incentivando-a a acariciar seu membro.

O coração de Sakura batia impiedosamente contra sua caixa torácica, espalhando por seu corpo uma sensação de medo que ela não pode conter. Seus músculos ficaram rijos de tensão, ela sentiu que não poderia continuar com aquilo. Nem mesmo o ambiente a ajudava, apesar de se sentir a vontade em seu quarto, saber que seus pais podiam entrar a qualquer momento piorava bastante a situação.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – questionou Kakashi, com a respiração levemente errática. – Nós não precisamos continuar, se você não...

- Não é isso... – cortou-o a garota, desviando o olhar do dele, envergonhada. Kakashi a fitava a espera da continuação da frase. – É que... Eu não sei o que fazer. – completou, suspirando impaciente consigo mesma.

O Hatake sabia que ao se meter naquele jogo sexual com sua aluna, teria experiências sexuais diferentes de tudo do que já tinha experimentado até então, mas a excitação provocada por aquelas palavras o surpreendeu. Ela tinha se virado bem até o momento, sem muitas recomendações da parte dele, mas estava na hora dele de fato a ensinar, verbalizando instruções, e exemplificando, por que não? Todavia, o shinobi não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo. Ele colocou a mão no queixo da garota, fazendo-a olha-lo através da escuridão do aposento.

- Esqueça que somos nós dois aqui, isso não importa agora. Não pense, seu corpo sabe exatamente o que fazer. – começou ele, com a voz baixa e um timbre sereno, na esperança de passar veracidade com suas palavras. - Deixe-se levar pela sensação.

A voz dele parecia que tinha algo alienador, que a hipnotizava. O Hatake sempre fora ótimo em convencer as pessoas a fazer o que ele queria. Se apenas falando ele tinha aquele poder, Sakura imaginou o que ele não seria capaz de fazer com o sharingan. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e sentiu o medo se esvaindo de seu corpo.

- Pronta? – perguntou o copynin, posicionando sua mão sobre a dela. A Haruno sorriu timidamente, assentindo, e então ele guiou a mão dela a sua ereção novamente.

Ela o sentiu completamente duro através do tecido, e seguindo as orientações de momentos atrás, concentrou-se na sensação que aquilo trazia a seu corpo, sentindo cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar. Ainda guiada por mãos bem mais experientes naquilo do que a sua, viu-se adentrando a cueca do shinobi e tocando seu membro sem nenhuma barreira. A cueca que agora jazia em algum lugar do quarto escuro, não era mais um empecilho para que seus olhos se fixassem naquela cena.

Envolvendo-o delicadamente, ela notou que sua mão parecia bem menor do que o normal. Kakashi a ajudou com a força que deveria ser aplicada e a incentivou com os primeiros movimentos sobre o pênis, que pulsava ansioso por ser tocado. Com a garota mais familiarizada com o movimento atritante de sobe e desce, a mão de Kakashi sobre a sua a abandonou, deixando por conta da garota os movimentos. Ele tinha o semblante tensionado de prazer no momento que ela o olhou, o que trouxe uma satisfação a garota, que incentivada, tornou a pressão sobre o pênis maior, assim como a velocidade.

- É... Assim, Sakura... – incentivou-a, com a voz totalmente embargada e os olhos fixos sobre a mão da garota masturbando-o ritmadamente.

De repente Sakura lembrou-se de algo que tinha lido numa revista há algum tempo, e direcionou uma quantidade de chakra razoável para sua mão que estava trabalhando. Kakashi imediatamente soltou um grunhido de prazer, surpreendido, precisando se esforçar bravamente para não gozar no segundo seguinte. Alguns momentos depois, porém, ele permitiu-se aquilo, sentindo seu corpo em puro êxtase ao gozar.

Ele tinha a respiração descompassada e gotículas de suor envolvendo todo seu corpo. Sakura não sabia o que fazer depois, ela nunca tinha chegado até aquele ponto com ninguém antes. Sua mente rodava cheia de dúvidas sobre o que deveria vir agora. Kakashi esticou o corpo e alcançou uma caixa de lenços no criado-mudo ao lado da cama da garota, limpando a mão de sua aluna pacientemente, com o corpo ainda arfando. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, a médica-nin sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silencio dilacerante que se instalara após seus gemidos roucos cessarem.

- Eu... er... numa revista... li, uma vez. – respondeu ela, e Kakashi riu da maneira estranha que aquela frase tinha sido elaborada.

- Foi, de fato, muito gostoso... O que não me surpreende, já que você sempre foi muito boa com as mãos. – falou num tom propositalmente pervertido, e Sakura quis sair correndo de vergonha, mas satisfeita pelo elogio. – Lição de casa: leia essa revista toda semana. – finalizou ele, e ela questionou-se ele estava falando sério, sem, porém, conseguir verbalizar uma palavra se quer para perguntar. – Agora... – recomeçou, levando seu corpo em direção ao da garota. – Acho que você merece uma recompensa por ter sido assim, tão dedicada.

Sakura teve certeza de que viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios cobertos do Hatake, que revelou o sharingan ao terminar de falar. Ela segurou a respiração enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente de si, e de repente, a kunoichi perdeu a certeza sobre estar acordada. Sua visão tornou-se embaçada, conseguindo enxergar somente em flashes rápidos, entretanto, seu corpo estava sendo sobrecarregado de sensações prazerosas.

Num primeiro momento, lembrava-se de estar deitada e Kakashi a observando como se fosse a primeira vez que via uma mulher seminua a sua frente, ele a olhou nos olhos, e Sakura viu tudo desaparecer após contemplar a vermelhidão do sharingan e seus três pontos pretos rodando numa velocidade constante. Logo depois, Kakashi tinha o corpo sobre o seu, beijando seu pescoço, acarinhando um de seus seios com uma mão e com a outra, acariciava seu sexo em movimentos circulares e lentos. Ela gemia necessitada, mas até mesmo seus olhos estavam pesados demais para serem abertos.

-_ Assim está gostoso, Sakura-chan?_ – ouviu a voz dele perguntando dentro de sua cabeça, mas ela não sabia o caminho para alcançar sua própria voz e responder, impulsionando seu quadril contra os dedos dele que agora a penetravam constantemente.

Todos seus sentidos tinham sido mascarados e entorpecidos por inúmeras sensações inebriantes, que a retiravam da realidade. Era exatamente como ele tinha dito que deveria ser: sem pensar quem eles eram, ou onde estavam, esquecendo-se de tudo, menos do prazer de ter seu corpo a guiando até o paraíso.

x

x

Sakura se virou na cama, incomodada com algo que ela não sabia dizer. Não estava desperta quando começou a ouvir batidas no vidro de sua janela, no inicio baixas e praticamente sem incomodá-la em seus sonhos, mas que foram aumentando de intensidade até que acabaram por acordá-la. Ela se sentou na cama rapidamente, com a respiração descompassada e o corpo coberto de suor. Demorou alguns segundos para se sentir de fato desperta, e confusa com o que estava acontecendo, olhou ao redor. Estava em seu quarto, o que a tranquilizou. Tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, não se recordando de ter ido dormir. Esforçando-se, percebeu que sua última memória era sobre Kakashi.

_Kakashi_.

Ele não estava no quarto. O que diabos...? Antes de completar sua linha de raciocínio, novamente batidas em sua janela foram ouvidas, e ela rapidamente se virou para ver quem era o causador daquele incomodo, e deparou-se com uma figura exageradamente sorridente, de cabelos loiros revoltos e acenando animadamente para si.

Ela arregalou os olhos verdes, procurando desesperada por qualquer vestígio da presença de Kakashi e das _coisas_ que tinham feito em seu quarto. O ambiente estava como sempre fora, sem sinal de anormalidades, com exceção de um bilhete em seu criado mudo, que Sakura reconheceu como sendo de Kakashi ao bater rapidamente os olhos. Escondeu-o, e lembrou-se de checar o que estava vestindo. Era uma blusa azul de mangas compridas, larga demais para ser dela. Reconheceu como sendo a blusa que Kakashi usava durante o dia, e não pode evitar sorrir ao sentir o cheiro dele nela.

Naruto batia impacientemente na janela, e Sakura finalmente sentiu-se segura de abri-la e socar o loiro por tê-la acordado de seus sonhos maravilhosos.

* * *

_E aí, e aí? Valeu a pena a demora? *-*_

_Confesso que foi superhipermegaultra hard escrever a cena deles _juntos_, não imaginava que fosse tão difícil passar todo o clima e coisa e tal, mas espero que tenha agradado..._

_Sobre a história do beijo, ouvi na aula de história do cursinho e achei tão profundo essa coisa de selar almas que me vi obrigada a contar aqui hahahahaha claro que tive que adaptar pro mundo shinobi, mas na Idade Média realmente acreditava-se nisso. FP também é cultura, minha gente! UHSUHSUAUASHA_

_Antes de partir, queria agradecer a todo mundo que ta acompanhando minha humilde história *choralitros*, seja comentando, favoritando e etc, vocês são lindas e de extrema importância pra isso aqui rolar :') _

_Queria dizer ainda que estou aberta a sugestões de cenas, afinal, nosso sensei ainda tem MUITA coisa pra ensinar pra Sakura, né não? ;p Comenta aí o que vocês gostariam de ler entre esses dois, quem sabe rola um capítulo com a sua cena... _

_É isso, pitchucas, super beijos, cuidem-se e até o três!_

_Dame ;))_


	4. Aquela da angústia

_Ooooi, gentis :33 tudo bem com vocês?_

_Antes de mais nada, queria agradecer as reviews de todo mundo, na boa, eu amo vocês, suas lindas! _

_A fic continua sem estar betada, então perdoem possíveis errinhos. Fiz esse capítulo apressada, principalmente no finzinho (acabei de terminar), pra dar tempo de postar essa semana, então é bem provável que vocês encontrem algo que fuja ao padrão culto da língua xD_

_Bom, esse capítulo ficou cumprido e um pouco sem graça, na minha humilde - e safada - opinião, mas eu juro que ele é essencial pro desenvolvimento da história... Espero, de verdade, que lê-lo não seja um desafio e que vocês gostem!_

_Chega de conversa fiada :D_

_Hope you enjoy! ;3_

* * *

**E no último capítulo...**

_Sakura se virou na cama, incomodada com algo que ela não sabia dizer. Não estava desperta quando começou a ouvir batidas no vidro de sua janela, no inicio baixas e praticamente sem incomodá-la em seus sonhos, mas que foram aumentando de intensidade até que acabaram por acordá-la. Ela se sentou na cama rapidamente, com a respiração descompassada e o corpo coberto de suor. Demorou alguns segundos para se sentir de fato desperta, e confusa com o que estava acontecendo, olhou ao redor. Estava em seu quarto, o que a tranquilizou. Tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, não se recordando de ter ido dormir. Esforçando-se, percebeu que sua última memória era sobre _Kakashi_._

_(...)_

_O ambiente estava como sempre fora, sem sinal de anormalidades, com exceção de um bilhete em seu criado mudo, que Sakura reconheceu como sendo de Kakashi ao bater rapidamente os olhos. Escondeu-o, e lembrou-se de checar o que estava vestindo. Era uma blusa azul de mangas compridas, larga demais para ser dela._

_(...)_

_Naruto batia impacientemente na janela, e Sakura finalmente sentiu-se segura de abri-la e socar o loiro por tê-la acordado de seus sonhos maravilhosos._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aquele da angústia.**

Após abrir a janela, a Haruno já se preparava para perguntar _educadamente _o que diabos ele estava pensando ao incomodá-la daquela maneira, quando o Uzumaki a surpreendeu com um abraço apertado, tirando-a do chão.

- Sakura-chaaaan! – disse ele, num tom considerado baixo para seus padrões, mas Sakura teve certeza que todos seus vizinhos tinham ouvido.

A médica-nin tinha sido desarmada com aquele abraço digno de um urso, mas ainda assim, Naruto teria que ter um ótimo motivo para enfadá-la com tal intromissão ao seu descanso tão merecido.

- Fala baixo, Naruto, meus pais estão dormindo. – chamou a atenção dele, que passou a coçar a parte de trás da cabeça, dando um sorriso amarelo. – Acho bom você ter um ótimo motivo para estar aqui de madrugada...

- Mas são dez e meia... – respondeu ele, num tom confuso.

Nesse momento ela se lembrou de que tinha chegado com Kakashi pouco depois de anoitecer, o que tornava a afirmação de Naruto plausível. Imagens dos dois juntos preencheram sua mente sem sua permissão, e o fato dela não saber como tinha acabado dormindo com a blusa dele a perturbou profundamente. O que eles tinham feito, afinal?

- Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido que dormi cedo por causa do meu plantão no hospital... – respondeu ela, disfarçando o ocorrido. - E então, por que tanta empolgação?

O rosto do rapaz pareceu iluminar-se ao se lembrar do por que ele havia ido até ela.

- É a melhor notícia do século, 'ttebayo! – falou ele acaloradamente, e Sakura se sentou em sua cama, sem conseguir abandonar os pensamentos sobre Kakashi. – Quando eu te vi dormindo, pensei em não te acordar, então mudei de ideia, por que eu realmente queria que você fosse a primeira pessoa a saber, Sakura-chan! – ele cuspiu as palavras apressadamente, fazendo-a sorrir quando terminou a frase. – Você sabe que tenho feito um treinamento para hokage desde que a Guerra acabou...

Ela meneou positivamente a cabeça, distraída demais para que seu cérebro fizesse as conexões necessárias e chegasse a uma conclusão sozinha, assim, fez um gesto para que o loiro prosseguisse. Ele tinha que ir embora logo para que ela pudesse ler o bilhete de Kakashi e pensar sobre... Tudo.

- Esses meses foram realmente muito difíceis, a preguiçosa da oba-chan me manda ler todos os relatórios das missões mais chatas, milhares de livros idiotas que eu não entendo uma palavra, sobre a história de Konoha e regras de comportamento que só gente velha segue... – reclamou ele, e Sakura se limitou a balançar a cabeça, sem ter certeza se estava acordada naquele momento. – Você sabia que o correto – e nessa hora ele fez aspas com as mãos – é tomar banho _todos_ os dias, inclusive no frio? – questionou ele, num tom de absurdo. – O cara que escreveu esse livro não sabe como é o frio de Konoha, dattebayo!

A rosada arqueou uma sobrancelha involuntariamente, e desejou com todas suas forças que aquilo fosse um sonho ruim, muito ruim.

- Naruto... – e foi cortada.

- Mas nada disso importa mais, por que a oba-chan ficou bêbada e me contou que ta só esperando a visita de um amigo para ajudar ela a convencer os velhos do Conselho que eu to _pronto_, Sakura-chan... Pronto pra ser o sexto hokage de Konoha!

Sakura não soube explicar de onde surgiu toda aquela felicidade dentro de si. Não soube o que aconteceu com toda a inquietação anterior, que desapareceu repentinamente, nem como coube um sorriso tão grande em seu rosto, quando abraçou fortemente seu melhor amigo.

Depois de uma longa conversa recheada de empolgação e nostalgia, o loiro decidiu que estava na hora de ir, contudo, antes de sair pela janela que entrou, ele capturou as duas mãos de Sakura entre as suas e olhou-a de maneira terna.

- Se o Conselho aceitar e eu realmente me tornar o Sexto, _eu prometo_, Sakura-chan, que vou te dar a melhor notícia da sua vida.

E então Naruto lhe sorriu aquele sorriso contagiante que só ele tinha, e beijou a bochecha da amiga, partindo logo depois.

x

x

Os boatos sobre o novo hokage de Konoha espalharam-se rapidamente pela Vila nos dias que se seguiram. Naruto nunca foi bom com segredos, ele alegava que contá-los, fazia com que as pessoas não envolvidas gostassem mais dele. E naquele caso em especial, aquela era uma premissa mais do que verdadeira. A notícia não era oficial, mas os habitantes já se mostravam muito animados com os dias de festa que a nomeação de um novo hokage acarretava, ainda mais sendo esse novo hokage o herói da Folha, a personificação do Espírito de Fogo.

Sakura não conseguiu dormir após a partida de Naruto na noite em que ele a visitou. Em parte, pela frase deixada no ar sobre a 'melhor notícia de sua vida' e pela felicidade que sentia por saber que seu melhor amigo estava a um passo de realizar aquele sonho tão antigo. Mas principalmente pela necessidade de lembrar-se o que havia acontecido antes de ela dormir, se é que ela não havia simplesmente sonhado tudo aquilo.

...

_Sakura,_

_Sempre soube que você era uma ótima médica, mas suas habilidades vão além de fazer apenas quem está doente se sentir ótimo. _

_Esteja em três dias, às 22h, em meu apartamento. Vista a lingerie vermelha e esteja depilada._

_H.K._

_PS: espero que não se importe com o fato de eu ter ficado com algumas das suas calcinhas antigas._

_..._

Ela fez uma careta na esperança de esconder de si mesma o sorriso que escapava por seus lábios. Suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente. Ele despertava sentimentos conflitantes na garota, até mesmo quando escrevia.

O uso de imperativos era uma especialidade do Hatake, o que era irritante. Ela tinha conseguido um elogio, o que era ótimo. Ele tinha deixado uma data definida para se encontrarem novamente, o que a tranquilizava. Entretanto, não havia menção ao que tinha ocorrido para que ela não se lembrasse de ele indo embora ou de ter vestido sua blusa e ido dormir, o que era péssimo. E ainda tinha o fato do shinobi ter levado sabe-se lá quantas calcinhas dela embora com ele, o que queria dizer que ele era o maior pervertido de Konoha, o que ela não conseguia definir em ser bom ou ruim.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, forçando-se a lembrar de tudo que fosse possível. Via na frente de seus olhos as cenas de horas atrás. Kakashi a colocando na cama e tirando as roupas, ele a ajudando a masturba-lo, e em seguida limpando a mão dela, e então... Ele se aproximando de si, com o sharingan _em atividade_.

Tudo lhe parecia obvio agora. Ele a havia prendido em um _genjutsu_. Por isso as lembranças seguintes eram vagas, ela só se lembrava do que ele queria que ela se lembrasse. Sakura não sabia como deveria se sentir, mas a sensação de ter sido _usada_ tomou conta de si. Kakashi não tinha direito de fazer aquilo com ela. Ela pensou em quantas coisas ele poderia ter feito, e ela nem ao menos saberia. Seus olhos verdes se encheram d'água, sentindo a sua impotência perante a situação, mas quis acreditar que ele não seria capaz de ter ido mais longe e privá-la, além de consentir, da lembrança do ocorrido.

Se naquele momento ela pudesse voltar atrás com tudo que havia acontecido até então, ela o faria. Sentia-se completamente estúpida, não só pela noite anterior, mas por tudo que vinha se submetendo há algum tempo. Humilhando-se para todos aqueles homens, oferecendo-se como se não tivesse o menor valor, quando na realidade eram eles que deveriam fazê-lo para tê-la consigo. E então ela chorou como não chorava desde que Sasuke havia morrido. Ele era o culpado daquilo ainda, não era? Era as consequências de seu maldito desprezo que a levaram a seguir aquele caminho medíocre. Mas ela estava farta de tudo isso.

Farta.

E Kakashi não sairia ileso por se aproveitar de sua fragilidade.

x

x

O Hatake estava deitado em sua cama, olhando pela janela o céu estrelado da Vila. Rodava uma kunai distraidamente entre os dedos, sem conseguir abandonar os pensamentos sobre Sakura. Ele não sabia como tinha se permitido chegar àquele ponto com ela. Ele a vira crescer, e se não fosse razão suficiente para impedi-lo, ele tinha sido seu tutor. O que Tsunade faria com ele se descobrisse o que tinha feito a sua pupila naquela noite?

Ele havia sido tão inconsequente enquanto estavam juntos no quarto da garota que sentia vontade de se punir, se machucar muito para que aquelas cenas não voltassem a se repetir. Contudo, a ideia de não tê-la mais parecia ainda pior. Fazia muito tempo que ele não desejava tanto uma mulher como a desejava naquele momento. _Mulher_. Desde quando aquele sorriso meigo e ingênuo havia se tornado um despontar de lábios sedutor e envolvente? Ele deu um suspiro cansado. Tinha chegado tão perto de tê-la possuído que o assustava. É claro que ele a queria plenamente consciente quando aquilo ocorresse, mas... Não ia acontecer.

Toda a inquietação que o dominava tinha sido proveniente do momento que mais o torturava com lembranças. Sakura tinha os olhos entreabertos, olhando-o, dominada pelo prazer que _ele_ a estava proporcionando. Kakashi tinha os dedos no sexo molhado da garota, quando ele a penetrou com um deles, a kunoichi gemeu totalmente entregue e arqueou as costas. Ele sentiu uma onda de prazer quase tão forte quanto a que ela deveria estar sentindo. O shinobi retirou o dedo e a invadiu novamente no segundo seguinte, só que, dessa vez, sentiu seu avanço dentro dela sendo barrado.

A constatação de pureza de Sakura.

O atestado de que ela nunca tinha sido tocada daquela maneira por nenhum outro homem. A culpa que sentiu veio permeada de uma satisfação que não deveria existir. Ele tinha que ter interrompido seus movimentos no mesmo instante, porém, a garota gemendo seu nome e seu corpo pequeno tremendo pelo prazer que lhe invadia foram incentivos fortes demais para que ele não conseguisse abandoná-la de imediato.

Kakashi tentou dizer a si mesmo que estava arrependido inúmeras vezes, mas não estava. A ciência de que ele era seu primeiro homem o deixava tão satisfeito, que a culpa ficava em um plano posterior. Ele queria, de fato, que ela aprendesse com ele, tudo que poderia ensiná-la.

_Com ele_.

O Hatake soube que aquele sentimento era proibido, sujo... Doentio. Contudo, a última coisa que ele queria era ser curado.

x

x

- Sakura, você precisa descansar! – afirmou Shizune veementemente, observando enquanto a rosada terminava a sutura no braço de um ninja.

Ela revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se ao paciente explicando que seu caso tinha baixa gravidade, mas recomendando que não carregasse peso, nem treinasse nos próximos dias.

- Eu estou ótima, Shizune. – rebateu a Haruno. Decidida a continuar trabalhando, virou-se de costas a amiga e chefe, e tencionou sair andando, contudo, tropeçou no pé da maca e por pouco seus reflexos ninja a salvaram de uma queda.

- Ok, Sakura, você não me deixa escolha... – disse a morena, dando um suspiro resignado. – Tsunade-sama está te esperando na sala dela.

A Haruno arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Traidora! O que você falou pra ela?

- A verdade, que você não dorme há três dias, e tem dedicado tempo demais a esse lugar. O seu último hemograma estava péssimo, Sakura. Você não se preocupa com você mesma...

A médica-nin fez uma careta desesperada, lembrando que, de fato, ela estava com um principio de anemia. A bronca seria grande, ela sabia como Tsunade costumava ser super protetora com relação a certas posturas.

- Tô ferrada, né?

Shizune balançou a cabeça positivamente, dando um sorriso desanimador.

x

Sakura deu dois toques na porta, mordendo o canto da boca em expectativa. Ouviu sua shishou autorizar sua entrada e adentrou a sala.

A cena que encontrou, no entanto, conseguiu ser pior do que ela esperava que fosse. Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa, com os dedos cruzados apoiando o queixo, típica posição de seriedade. Mas o que realmente incomodou a garota foi o individuo de pé, em frente à mesa da Hokage, que tinha o olhar tão fixo na rosada, que ela podia sentir-se sendo tocada. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna da kunoichi quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela estreitou os olhos e passou a fitar Tsunade, que esperava pacientemente que ela entrasse.

- Shishou. – começou a Haruno, cumprimentando a Hokage com uma reverência. – A senhora queria falar comigo?

Tsunade se ajeitou na cadeira, e meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Entre de uma vez, Sakura, não quero ter que gritar pra você me ouvir. – disse a hokage, impaciente com a demora de sua pupila em efetivamente entrar na sala.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Por que a vida tinha sempre que complicar as coisas pra ela, afinal?

A Haruno engoliu em seco, e sentiu seus joelhos falharem ao caminhar para mais perto de sua shishou, e consequentemente se aproximar de Kakashi. Ele tinha uma expressão serena, como de costume, mas Sakura sabia que em seu rosto mascarado havia um sorriso mal disfarçado. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele dali, amaldiçoando-o mentalmente por ser estupidamente cheiroso.

- Pois bem, serei rápida e clara, Sakura. – recomeçou Tsunade, e Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo, pela primeira vez desde que entrou, mais medo se sua mestra do homem ao seu lado. – Shizune me disse que você não dorme há três dias. – Sakura abriu a boca para contestar, mas Tsunade continuou: - Você, como médica, sabe que dormir é fundamental para manter-se saudável. Se você não dorme, sabendo disso, só posso acreditar que você está tentando suicídio a longo prazo.

Sakura suspirou, ela só precisava se desligar de tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida, mas seria impossível explicar.

- Não é isso, shishou.

- Então o que é?

A kunoichi não soube o que responder, limitando-se a olhar pros próprios pés. Talvez morrer não fosse tão ruim, afinal.

Kakashi assistia a cena curioso, seria ele o motivo da rosada não conseguir dormir? Por que ela realmente estava tirando o sono dele com aquele par de coxas.

- O seu silêncio responde... – disse Tsunade com o tom sério, passados alguns instantes. – Só me resta te colocar de castigo. – Sakura deu um suspiro beirando o desespero, e Kakashi precisou se conter para não soltar uma risadinha de escárnio. – Você está de férias do hospital.

- Mas, shishou... – tentou refutar a rosada. Ela precisava trabalhar pra se distrair, ou ficaria louca.

- Não reclame, Sakura, todos precisam de férias! Coma melhor, durma mais, se preocupe com você mesma. – cortou-a a loira, e notando a cara de descontentamento de sua discípula, continuou: - Vá ler histórias pra crianças na academia, plante flores com a Ino, ou melhor ainda, arrume um namorado!

E nesse momento Kakashi não segurou o riso. Sakura lhe lançou um olhar de puro ódio, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de si. Antes, porém, de conseguir argumentar, Kakashi foi mais rápido, se dirigindo a hokage.

- Porque não a manda comigo em missão, Godaime? Faz tempo que não trabalhamos juntos.

Como alguém podia ser tão detestável como Kakashi? Ele não tinha falado aquilo, Sakura pediu aos céus que estivesse ouvindo coisas. Falso, dissimulado. Eles estavam _trabalhando_ _juntos_ até demais nos últimos tempos.

- Ótima ideia.

A garota precisou se conter para não dar um grito de desespero. Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou para que, se aquilo fosse um pesadelo, ela pudesse acordar o mais rápido possível.

- Eu posso explicar a missão para ela. – tornou a falar o Hatake, muito solicito.

Tsunade sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Sakura havia entrado na sala, e a kunoichi quis xingá-lo por ser tão puxa saco.

- Perfeito. Dois problemas com uma única solução. Agora vão, tenho muito o que fazer ainda... E vá dormir, Sakura!

Kakashi sorriu seu sorriso costumeiro, de olho plissado, e Sakura bufou. A Haruno precisava de um ótimo plano pra se manter longe, muito longe, daquele maldito sorriso, delineado por aqueles malditos lábios.

x

Eles partiram em missão na manhã seguinte, pouco depois do Sol nascer. Kakashi havia se atrasado alguns minutos, mas Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de reclamar. Ela nem sequer havia lançado seu típico olhar curioso pra cima do livro de capa laranja. Ele cogitou que ela pudesse estar constrangida sobre os acontecimentos recentes, se ele fosse ela, talvez estivesse. Mas não era vergonha que seu olhar distante e seu passo apertado denotavam. Mulheres eram complicadas. Sakura era ainda mais que o normal.

No dia anterior, logo após deixarem a sala da hokage, Kakashi havia lhe abordado para falar sobre a missão. Não precisou de muito tempo para lhe explicar sobre o amigo-conselheiro de Tsunade, uma vez que Naruto já tinha lhe dado uma prévia do assunto. A Godaime havia explicado para ele brevemente que o tal conselheiro tratava-se de um monge, que vivia em um mosteiro no país da Cachoeira, e que ela conhecera há anos, em uma missão por lá. Desde que virara hokage, trocava correspondências anônimas com Akio (o que era de extrema inteligência, visto que se pessoas erradas soubessem disso poderiam tentar influencia-lo, ou passar-se por ele), aconselhando-se sobre determinados assuntos da Vila. Mas agora ela precisava dele ali, para ajudá-la a na árdua batalha que seria convencer o Conselho a aceitar Naruto como o Sexto. Eles deveriam encontra-lo na fronteira do país do fogo, e trazê-lo em segurança até a Vila. Não eram esperadas grandes complicações. Ele falou ainda do horário de partida e da previsão de volta.

Durante todo seu discurso, Sakura permaneceu um silêncio, apenas concordando com a cabeça em alguns momentos, mas sem olha-lo nos olhos. O Hatake pensou que ela devia estar brava por ele ter apoiado Tsunade e ainda ter sugerido que a acompanhasse na missão. O que, na realidade, não era uma atitude que condizia com o que ele conhecia de sua pupila. Quando se zangava, estourava na mesma hora, sem guardar para si qualquer tipo de chateação.

E então ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Era exatamente sobre isso que pensava enquanto a olhava a alguns metros à frente, saltando por entre a densa floresta latifoliada daquela parte do país do fogo. Ela havia mantido distância durante todo o dia, e não se mostrou receptiva a conversar quando pararam para descansar. Contudo, _ele_ queria conversar. Eles estavam sozinhos no meio da floresta deserta, e sua mente borbulhava de ideias sacanas sobre tudo que poderiam fazer ali. Ele era um amante da floresta, como qualquer morador de Konoha deveria ser, e realmente queria fazer das árvores cúmplices de seus segredos com a rosada. Além do mais, a missão havia calhado no dia do encontro deles. O shinobi só precisava saber o que diabos afligia Sakura, e depois, iniciar um _Estudo de Meio_ não seria nada mal.

Não demorou muito para que finalmente alcançassem a clareira onde o encontro havia sido marcado. E pelo visto haviam chegado adiantados, uma vez que não havia nem sinal do velho monge. Era a oportunidade que Kakashi havia esperado o dia todo, e ele não deixou passar.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? – questionou ele, aproximando-se com as mãos no bolso da calça e o olhar fixo nos orbes esmeralda da garota, que irritantemente fugiam dos seus.

Ela estava encostada numa árvore, e parecia totalmente distraída com a barra de cereais que comia.

- Nada. – respondeu prontamente, dando de ombros.

- Vamos nos poupar dessa parte, nós dois sabemos que algo está te incomodando. – falou utilizando um tom constante e calmo, se aproximando paulatinamente da garota.

Sakura respirou fundo e sentiu o coração acelerar com a aproximação do copy-nin, Murphy não permitiria que a paz que ela havia conseguido na missão durasse muito. Eles trocaram um olhar breve, e Sakura confirmou sua frase anterior.

Eles não sairiam disso se ele não se propusesse a tal. Ele sabia exatamente como fazê-la falar, e não se importaria de apelar pra uma estratégia mais suja.

- Tínhamos combinado de ter aula hoje, não é? – perguntou, e ela permaneceu em silêncio, mas Kakashi notou a maneira como seus lábios se comprimiram numa linha de descontentamento. Ele não conteve um pequeno sorriso ao perceber o incômodo que estava causando ao dar mais um passo para perto da garota. – Sou eu, Sakura-chan, que tenho tirado seu sono? Por que preciso confessar que nossa última aula tem me feito demorar vários minutos a mais no banho...

Seu tom foi ficando cada vez mais baixo, até parecer um sussurro nas últimas palavras, o que fez Sakura sentir seu joelho direito falhar quando o Hatake terminou a frase. Ela trocou seu peso de perna e ganhou um pouco mais de segurança para respondê-lo. A garota tinha pensando muito sobre o quão culpado o shinobi do sharingan era por tudo aquilo que havia acontecido entre eles, e concluiu que mesmo que quisesse culpa-lo, não poderia. Ela havia praticamente pedido para que aquilo acontecesse, era estupidez despejar toda sua frustração nele. Ainda assim, ela mantinha sua posição sobre dar um basta àquela condição tola de vida.

- Engano seu, Kakashi. – finalmente falou, com a voz num tom acima do que cogitou que sairia, e incentivada por esse fato, retomou o contato visual com ele. – Eu estava apenas me dedicando ao meu trabalho... – fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, mas antes que ele pudesse interrompê-la, continuou: - e no que depender de mim, você continuará horas no banheiro, por que você não me toca nunca mais.

Ela tinha certeza que ele poderia ouvir seu coração naquele momento. Ela nem sabia por que o maldito músculo estava trabalhando tão aviadamente, mas ele estava, e se não se controlasse, logo sua respiração estaria descompassada e suas palavras pareceriam tolices jogadas ao vento, visto a falta de domínio que ela tinha sobre si com ele por perto.

O copy-nin teve certeza que ela era maluca, e perante essa constatação, teve suas sobrancelhas arqueadas involuntariamente. Em um dia, eles ficam pelados numa cama e no outro ela o ignora e diz que ele não a tocará nunca mais? Qual era o problema dela, afinal?

- Não foi bom pra você, Sakura? Por que, até onde eu me lembro, você não só estava adorando, como fez bastante questão de dizer isso, me implorando por mais, revirando os olhos...

- Esse é o problema! Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu! – ela o cortou-o, elevando o tom de voz, totalmente irritada, sendo o sarcasmo na fala dele responsável por trazer à tona a frustração contida em si. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento. – E sabe por quê? Porque você me prendeu num genjutsu. Sem a minha permissão. – e nesse momento ela deu de ombros cinicamente, e respirou fundo. – O que é que você fez comigo que eu não posso me lembrar, sensei?

Sakura continuou falando, mas Kakashi não estava mais prestando atenção. Ele não havia privado ela da lembrança, muito pelo contrário.

- O que você está falando não tem sentido, kunoichi. – ela parou de falar no mesmo instante. A voz continuava calma, mas o semblante denotava o oposto. Tinha as sobrancelhas unidas em linha acima dos olhos, e pequenas rugas na lateral do rosto, devido aos olhos cerrados. – Eu não tirei lembrança nenhuma de você.

- Ah, não? E pra que o genjutsu, sensei? _Teu amiguinho_ é pequeno demais e você simplesmente não sabe o que fazer quando tem uma mulher na cama?

E nessa hora Kakashi se viu obrigado a rir. Uma risada tão irônica que Sakura sentiu um frio na espinha. Frio na espinha esse, que só aumentou, quando após terminar de rir, o shinobi terminou de cobrir a distancia entre eles, encurralando a garota entre seu corpo e a árvore que ela se encostava. Ele colocou um braço de cada lado de sua cabeça rosada, sem tocá-la, tendo seu rosto a centímetros do dela.

- O genjutsu foi para coibir suas barreiras morais, para que você pudesse, de fato, aproveitar todo o prazer que eu estava disposto a te dar, sem se preocupar com besteiras. E você e eu sabemos que você adorou, Sakura. Suas memórias podem estar confusas, já que você não está acostumada com esse tipo de situação, mas você se lembra. – Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo seu estômago se contrair dentro do abdome. A tensão entre eles era tão grande, que ela simplesmente foi incapaz de quebrar o contato visual, mesmo se sentindo mais coagida do que nunca. – Eu sou _homem_, não sou esses moleques que você está acostumada a levar pra sua cama, então não desonre meu nome insinuando que eu me aproveitei de você, quando era você a implorar por mim naquele quarto.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Odiava admitir, mas Kakashi estava certo. Conhecendo-o como ela o conhecia, nunca deveria ter duvidado de sua honra. Mas ela ainda estava com raiva, talvez não mais dele, mas de si mesma por colocá-los naquela situação. Sakura queria sumir quase tanto como agarrá-lo, apertá-lo contra si e reviver os momentos que ela realmente se lembrava dos dois no quarto dela.

- Mas eu acordei com uma roupa diferente e eu pensei que... Eu não... – agora sua voz estava fraca e baixa, e de repente todas as ideias que haviam massacrado seus pensamentos nos últimos dias não existiam mais.

- Você dormiu e eu achei que você pudesse sentir frio sem roupa. – ele respondeu simplesmente, contemplando a desordem dos olhos verdes a sua frente. Ele sentia raiva dela por ter dito aquelas coisas injustamente a ele, quando tudo que ele tinha desejado era fazê-la se sentir tão bem quanto ele tinha sentido. Mas ele não conseguia sair do laço que o prendia ali, virar as costas e ignorá-la como ela havia feito com ele. Precisaria de mais alguns segundos para juntar forças.

Sakura queria pedir desculpas, ela devia isso a ele. Contudo, já não sabia como achar o caminho de suas cordas vocais.

Ficaram naquela posição por mais algum tempo que ela não saberia dizer se muito, se pouco. A tensão e o desejo trabalhando em conjunto para eles se mantivessem ali, perdidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Você está sentindo isso? – ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral que havia se instalado. Ela estava sentindo, estava sentindo muita coisa. A pele arrepiada, as mãos suando, os joelhos bambos e uma vontade que não cabia mais em si de... – Akio-san chegou.

E então ele se afastou e passou a caminhar calmamente até o outro lado da clareira, deixando uma Sakura boquiaberta e totalmente abalada para trás.

x

x

Kakashi mal percebeu a volta para Konoha. Tinha uma infinidade de pensamentos borbulhando em sua mente, ele se sentia como em um sonho, agindo de modo automático e mecânico, sem conseguir se concentrar em nenhum deles de fato. Quando deu por si, já estava deitado no sofá da sua casa, de cabelos úmidos pelo banho que tinha tomado e vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza velha.

Pensou que deveria se alimentar, mas não sentia fome. Olhou ao redor, e se deparou com seu livro de capa laranja em cima da mesa, ele só precisaria esticar o braço para alcançá-lo, mas não sentiu vontade de fazê-lo. Fechou os olhos e ouviu com clareza o barulho da chuva nos telhados vizinhos. Logo sua mente o traiu, e novamente Sakura era o foco de sua divagação.

A garota mostrava uma habilidade fora do comum em irritá-lo e fazê-lo agir impulsivamente. Pensou em como ela parecia frágil aquele dia no bar, e não se arrependeu por ter ido falar com ela, mesmo com o resquício de ira que tinha dentro de si pela acusação de algumas horas antes. Olhando para a parede sem graça perto do sofá, lembrou-se dela tirando a roupa, de suas bochechas corando. O rosado da bochecha o levou até o rosa da calcinha pendurada pela gaveta do quarto dela, o que o fez lembrar primeiro do sorriso tímido de sua aluna, e depois do momento de intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado. Antes que pudesse se deter, ele já tinha a mão acariciando seu membro desperto e ereto sob o moletom.

Friccionando-o com mais vontade e força, Kakashi fechou os olhos e viu-se novamente na floresta com ela, viu a raiva em seus olhos verdes, mas ele não já não queria discutir. Pressionou o corpo pequeno contra o seu, necessitado do dela, a beijou. Nesse momento, o shinobi sentiu o seu corpo tremer de prazer, e aumentou a velocidade com que se masturbava, mordendo o lábio inferior para que nenhum som lhe escapasse da garganta. Ele poderia ter imaginado o corpo da garota nu, ele já conhecia bem suas curvas, penetrando-a sem a menor piedade, mas beijá-la lhe parecia ainda mais excitante e proibido.

O momento foi tão intenso, que ele poderia jurar que sentia o chakra tão reconhecível da garota no ambiente.

_Toc toc._

O ninja abriu rapidamente os olhos e seus movimentos cessaram. Sem sair do lugar, ele tentou constatar se, de fato, haviam batido em sua porta ou se estava alucinando, já que, talvez, ele estivesse sendo ludibriado por seus sentidos embaralhados pelo prazer.

_Toc toc toc._

Ele respirou fundo, e num segundo de lucidez, uma ideia que tornava possível ele sentir o chakra de Sakura tão presente trespassou por sua mente. Kakashi levantou-se num pulo, subindo o moletom de volta pro lugar e sem pensar nem mais um segundo, apressou-se até a porta e a abriu.

Olhando sua visitante de cima a baixo, constatou que ela tinha tomado muita chuva para chegar até ele. Estava encharcada e tinha os lábios levemente arroxeados pelo frio. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, como quem tencionava dizer algo, mas não eram em palavras que Kakashi estava interessado.

Antes que ela pudesse formar uma frase, viu-se puxada para dentro do apartamento por um par de mãos fortes e decididas.

* * *

_E aí, gente linda.. Mais personagens, a história ganhando forma, uma briguinha pra dar um tempero hahahaha o que acharam? :D_

_Relendo o capítulo, acho que ele dá uma sensação de vaca indo pro brejo quase o tempo todo, por isso o nome asuahsuahsa mas a introspecção nos personagens causa um pouco disso, né, não deu pra evitar..._

_Enfim, esse próximo capítulo promeeeete :pp e bem, posso adiantar pra vocês que Kakashi-sensei fica muito bravo quando dizem que o _kakashinho _tem um tamanho diminuto ashuashauhsa Sakura-chan não devia ter dito isso, prevejo um castigo! hahahahaha__  
_

_Não vou pedir review, mas gostaria de lembrar como elas são importantes pra minha criatividade fluir :W_

_Beeijos, gatoonas, nos vemos antes do fim das férias, se tudo der certo!_

_Dame ;))_


End file.
